Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to ultrasound imaging, and more particularly to systems and methods for automated ultrasound based detection, quantification, and tracking of musculoskeletal pathologies over time.
Arthritis is a common cause of disability especially in the older population and it is one of the most chronic diseases in the U.S. Generally, the current musculoskeletal practice relies heavily on highly trained radiologists to perform and analyze images of the anatomy of interest. Unfortunately, this practice leads to additional time and cost in providing care to the patient.
Currently, imaging techniques like computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance (MR) imaging, X-ray and the like are used in the diagnosis of arthritis. However, modalities like X-ray entail use of 2D projections of the anatomy and fail to paint an accurate picture of the underlying 3D structure of the anatomy. Also, other imaging methods like CT and MR are relatively expensive and are contraindicated for certain groups of patients (for example, patients with pacemakers cannot undergo MR scans).
Ultrasound imaging provides a relatively inexpensive method of imaging. Recent developments in ultrasound imaging have led to current state of the art ultrasound devices that boast of relatively high image resolutions and ease of use. These developments have led to increased use of ultrasound for clinical research as well as day to day point of care practice. Consequently, the number of rheumatologists using ultrasound has been steadily increasing over the years. Moreover, the improved ultrasound technology has led to higher frequency ultrasound probes that are well-suited for imaging relatively shallow anatomical structures, as is generally the case for musculoskeletal imaging.
Notwithstanding the various advantages of ultrasound, an important factor that restricts the use of ultrasound at the point of care has been the fact that performing ultrasound scanning requires experience and training of the clinician. In addition, use of 2D ultrasound leads to subjective diagnosis even among relatively skilled ultrasound practitioners. Moreover, three-dimensional (3D) (volumetric) ultrasound may be employed in the detection of musculoskeletal pathologies like bone erosions. 3D imaging also allows quantification of the progression of a particular musculoskeletal pathology, which would be very valuable in determining disease stage and corresponding treatment.
It is therefore desirable to design and develop dedicated methods and systems that provide faster and more accurate diagnosis of pathologies and assessment of treatment response for pathologies like musculoskeletal pathologies. Particularly, it is desirable to develop systems and methods that allow detection, quantification and/or tracking of the pathologies with greater ease of use, shorter learning period, faster exam time, and reduce operator dependence.